Prognostication
by katelynmauntel
Summary: What would happen if Mary decided to stay with Francis despite knowing about the prophecy and its implications?


**Hello Everyone! ****Everything italicized is a memory and everything in normal font is the present day****. This story has been bothering me for a couple of weeks, so I finally gave in and wrote it. I'm working diligently on the next chapter for The Games We Play; do not fear! I will have an update for you guaranteed before the week is out. I also wanted to thank Marie Meyers for her feedback and support while I wrote this story. Enjoy :). **

**Prognostication**

**Prognostication: **to forecast or predict (something future) from present indications or signs; prophesy.

_**Flashback:**_

_Mary ran as fast as she could to the stables. If only she could get a horse, she could get away. Tears were making her vision blurry making her almost trip when she overlooked a rabbit hole. Looking behind her, she sighed in relief when she realized that no one was pursuing her. No one had noticed her disappearance yet. Upset yet relieved at this turn of events, she pushed herself to run even faster. Everything was working in her favor until she reached the stables._

"_Where are you going?" Francis asked as he stepped into view as she grabbed her saddle._

_The saddle fell as she jumped in surprise, "I felt like going for a ride around the castle."_

"_With supplies and wearing trousers?" he said stepped forward, his right eyebrow elevated in disbelief._

_Mary threw her things down angrily, "Yes, you caught me. I was planning on running away."_

"_Why?" Francis asked as he stepped closer towards her._

"_You know why! I refuse to stay here and marry you. I am going to return to my mother and demand that she find me a suitable match. King Philip of Spain is available," Mary said as she turned away from him to pet her horse._

_He stepped closer and Mary felt trapped between him and the horse. The lack of space was causing her to breathe erratically. Immediately, she ducked under her horse to get away from him. She did not get far as Francis gently, but firmly, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. His blue eyes were watching her every movement and his face was serious. Gone was the smiling and playful Francis that she had been used to as a child. She could not say that his Dauphin mask was on either. He was just an older Francis that was upset with her._

"_You're not leaving," Francis said before she could try to escape again._

_Her brown eyes pleaded with him, "Francis, I can't stay. You can't make me stay. Not after what your mother told me. We're young. We'll find love elsewhere."_

"_You know that is a lie. You might find love elsewhere, but I won't. You are the love of my life and I can't let you leave," Francis said sadly, "I would not survive it."_

"_If we marry, you'll die and I can't live with that!" Mary said as she tried to escape his grasp once again._

"_Enough!" Francis said in a tone that reminded her of King Henry and she stopped immediately, "I am sick and tired of this. We are royals. Our lives are mapped out for us without anyone consulting us. For once in my life, I am happy. How often do betrothed fall in love? Yet, we have. Despite this, people are trying to dictate my life in matters that do not concern them. Nostradamus has prophesized that our marriage will bring my death. My mother is plotting to ensure that we never get married. You are trying to run away. Why? Because you are scared that he is right and that I will die. Do I not get a choice in this matter? It is my death after all! What if I prefer to have you in my life for a year instead of living a hundred without you by my side? Why can't you let me decide this for myself?"_

"_Francis, we're doing this because we care about you. It is better to be safe than sorry," Mary said hoping that she could make him understand, "I can't lose you. If this is what it takes to ensure your survival than I have no regrets."_

"_Fine," Francis said coldly as he dropped his hands from her person, "Leave. When you're sad and lonely, don't comfort yourself by telling yourself that you saved me. You did no such thing. You're a coward and took the easy way out."_

_Francis turned away from her and stormed out of the stables. Mary stared at the spot that he had just occupied and let her tears finally fall. She hastily grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave. It was now or never._

**Present Day: **

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the flowers in the garden were giving off a sweet smell in the air. Mary had heard the servants complaining about the heat and it was not even midday yet. If only the heat were the least of her worries, Mary would have been eternally grateful. She looked over at Francis and noted the peaceful expression on his face. It was a relief to witness that. His expression was often troubled, as there were always many matters on his mind that he had to contemplate. Brushing a strand of hair from out of his face, Mary looked at the servant in the room. She was standing by the door waiting for instruction. It annoyed her that the servant was present, but Queen Catherine had insisted on it.

"Bring me the late King Francis' journal," Mary commanded before returning her attention to Francis, "I wish I had been able to meet your grandfather. He sounds like a very interesting man. I wonder what he would have thought of your father."

When she received the journal, she opened it to where she had left off yesterday. As she started to read, her mind drifted off once again.

_The raindrops were getting heavier and falling down faster, but Mary kept riding. The sun had set hours ago and she knew that she was being reckless. The number of outlaws was growing, but yet, she wasn't scared. Her mind was too focused on her destination. When she finally reached the doors, she jumped off her horse, splashing mud everywhere, and entered the castle without hesitation. She was walking quickly, but it didn't feel fast enough. Her calf muscles and lungs were burning, but she didn't care. Finally, she arrived at her destination. She opened the doors and…_

_He was sitting at his desk writing a letter. His brow was furrowed and he was biting his lip as he tended to do when he was deep in thought. It took him a few minutes to notice her arrival and her heart was pounding in anticipation._

"_Mary? What are you doing here?" Francis asked as soon as he noticed her presence._

"_You were right. I was so set on what I wanted that I failed to see what it was that you wanted. I made my escape after you left the stables and I rode for three days. I had just reached Paris when I realized that I made the wrong decision. I turned around that second and other then to let my horse rest, I have ridden hard to get back here. Francis, I am sorry that I didn't listen to what you had to say. I should have had a mature conversation with you instead of running away. Is there any chance that you could forgive me?" Mary asked searching his expression so that she could see his reaction._

_Francis stared at her for two minutes and she started to get restless under his gaze. She had not showered since she had left and she was soaked from the rain. There was also mud all over her person. She must have looked like a right mess. Still, she was hopeful and prayed that she was not too late. Before Mary could register what was happening, Francis had quickly gotten up and pulled her into an embrace. She had never felt more protected, loved, or warm than she had in that moment. She felt moisture on her forehead and realized that she wasn't the only one crying._

"_I thought I had lost you," Francis mumbled softly._

"_Never. I might have lost my way, but I will never leave you," Mary promised, "Francis, what if Nostradamus is right?"_

_Francis pulled back so that he could look into her eyes, "Then he is right. I told you before, I would rather have you as my wife for a year than to live a hundred years without you."_

_Mary wasn't sure who had started it, but suddenly his soft lips were moving against hers. She pulled him closer towards her and moved her hands to the back of his head. It felt like coming home. That was the one resounding thought in her head as she slowly pulled away from him._

"_I love you, Francis, and if this is your choice then I will support it," she told him with mixed feelings, "I will marry you."_

_Francis had called her a coward for leaving, but wasn't this decision selfish? Her thoughts were interrupted when Francis escorted her to her old bedchambers that were still filled with her personal belongings. After talking for another hour, Francis decided to tell his father of her arrival and their renewed engagement, leaving her alone for the night._

"It is time for lunch, your Grace," the servant informed her, "Will you join the King or shall I tell him you will be eating here?"

"Let him know that I will be eating here. Bring a small lunch, I am not very hungry at the moment," Mary said as she looked out the window, her mind bringing her back to a feast that had happened months ago.

_Mary watched Francis flirt with one of the highborn ladies of court before she suddenly turned away. The King had thrown a huge feast and Mary had no choice other than to attend. There had been so many feasts since her marriage to Francis and she knew that it was partly due to Queen Catherine. She had refused to talk to her or the King since the wedding and could be seen whispering with Nostradamus at all hours of the day. Diane had still not returned to court, so King Henry had been in a foul mood. He threw these feasts in order to distract himself from his personal life. At this rate, he would be morbidly obese in no time._

_Deciding that she could no longer stay at the feast and watch Francis flirt with someone else, she stood up and addressed the King, "Your Grace, I am not feeling well. May I be dismissed?"_

_King Henry nodded before turning back to one of his advisors. Other people might have thought they were discussing politics, but Mary knew better. They were talking about the new serving woman that was pouring the wine that evening. She had learned a lot about her father-in-law since her marriage and most of it, she wished she had never discovered. _

_With a sigh of relief, Mary quickly walked out of the busy dining hall. As soon as the doors to the hall shut behind her, she took a moment to enjoy the cool air hitting her skin. There had been so many bodies that had generated heat in the hall that she had been sweating. She had only started walking before she heard the door open once again and the sound of footsteps behind her._

"_What do you want, Francis?" Mary asked almost groaning before turning around._

_He was slightly out of breath and his blonde hair disheveled when he finally caught up to her, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. It is unlike you to leave a feast so early."_

"_I am fine, just tired. You can return to the feast now," she said smiling._

_Without a word, Francis grabbed her arm and walked her back to their room. He was always escorting her to places so that she never traveled the halls alone. She wasn't sure what he feared would happen if she walked alone, but she didn't push him on the issue. The walk had been surprisingly silent and for that Mary was grateful. She could not wait to slide into their nice, cold bed and relax. _

_When they reached the doors, Mary was surprised when Francis also walked into the room and started taking off his clothes. Before she could call one of the servants, Francis was already naked. A year ago, she would have blushed and averted her gaze. Now, she was so used to the sight that it didn't faze her. _

"_Francis, what are you doing?" she asked confused, "I thought you were going to return to the feast."_

"_I'm getting ready for bed," Francis replied as he gently helped her out of her dress._

"_Why?" Mary asked as he took her hair out of her bun, letting her long, dark hair tumble down her shoulder in waves._

"_Something is bothering you and I thought it would be better for us to discuss it before you go to sleep," Francis replied nonchalantly._

_She looked at him over her shoulder feeling the heat from his body and wanting nothing more than to lean against him, "What makes you say that?"_

"_I know you, Mary. What are you worrying about?" he asked as he helped her out of her small clothes._

"_Nothing," she said, but his blue eyes were impossible for her to resist, "I saw you talking to Lady Kensington…"_

"_Nothing happened. I was being friendly with her in the capacity of the Dauphin de France," Francis replied confused, "Are you suspecting me of cheating? I assure you that there isn't anyone but you."_

_Mary turned away from him and went to sit at the edge of the bed, "No, of course I don't think that you're cheating on me. I saw you talking with her and I was sad. No matter how hard I try to forget, I cannot forget Nostradamus' words. You said running away was cowardly, but I think staying with you is selfish. You are giving up your life to be with me. You could be married to someone like Lady Kensington who does not pose a threat to your life."_

_Francis walked towards her, knelt in front of her, and rested his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and they sat there quietly. Mary felt guilty for bringing this up once again, but how could she not? She had made her choice and she wouldn't leave him, but she couldn't stop her feelings of guilt._

"_Everyone will die one day, it is inevitable. I want to curse my mother for letting Nostradamus stay at court. He has caused nothing but trouble. Instead of worrying about when I will die, let us not take our time together for granted," he said as he tenderly kissed her thigh._

"_I'm pregnant," Mary told him not knowing how else to tell him._

_Francis looked up at her, "Really? Oh."_

"_What do you mean, oh?" she asked unsure of his reaction. _

"_Nothing bad, I assure you. I'm just surprised. I understand why this topic was on your mind again," Francis said as he got up and pulled her further into the bed, "We're having a child?"_

"_We're having a child," Mary replied smiling as Francis kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, and her stomach._

"_You have made me the happiest man in the world," he whispered as they spent the rest of the night showing each other how much they loved one another. _

Mary returned to her chair and finished reading the journal by the time the afternoon rolled around. Her back was dripping with sweat and she knew that there was nothing she could do about it except change her dress, which was a hassle. Her wardrobe had to be changed a month ago, as her stomach grew bigger with the months that had gone by.

The entire court was overjoyed with her pregnancy and even Queen Catherine had been nicer than usual. As cold and manipulative as she was, Queen Catherine was an extremely maternal woman. Mary had no doubt that she would love Francis' child as much as she loved Francis. She could hear the sound of children playing outside and was looking forward to the day that their child could join them. The baby was quite active these days and fond of pressing on her bladder. Curious to see who was playing, Mary walked towards the window and looked out at the courtyard.

_Mary was having a great dream about her father before her stomach rudely awakened her. She quickly got out of bed and just made it to the bucket before her body decided it wanted to taste the previous night's supper once again. She had such a violent fit of nausea and vomiting that she didn't realize someone had pulled her hair back. After her stomach finally emptied itself and she rinsed her mouth, Mary moved to sit against the cold stonewall when she realized that Francis was awake. Blinking away the tears in her eyes from her morning sickness, that occurred at all hours of the day and had been her constant companion throughout her pregnancy, she met his sleepy gaze. _

"_I am so sorry for waking you up. I know you have an important meeting with Italy tomorrow. Maybe I should start sleeping in my old bedchambers?" Mary suggested as Francis took a seat beside her._

"_No, you're not going through this pregnancy alone," he said as he put a hand on her knee. _

_In response, Mary leaned her head against his shoulder, "I didn't realize how tiring and difficult being pregnant was going to be." _

"_I think you're doing a great job," Francis said reassuringly, "Do you regret it?" _

"_Not for a minute. I picture our son's first words, first steps, you teaching him how to fight and what it takes to be a great king and it all becomes worth it," she replied sleepily. _

"_So you're not worried about my impending death?" he joked. _

_Mary slowly opened her eyes and blinked before hitting his arm, "That's not something to laugh about, but if you must know I have decided to stop thinking about it. You're right. We can't live our lives in fear of the future or we will miss out on the present." _

"_I am so happy to hear you say that. You really had me worried," Francis said after kissing her forehead, "So you think we'll have a son?"_

"_I'm confident," Mary answered slowly getting up and leading Francis back to bed, "Have you thought of a name?" _

"_Francis?" he joked, "We could name him James after your father or Charles after my favorite uncle? Although I didn't exactly meet my uncle, I've only heard stories about him." _

"_We can decide together," she answered smiling, "Now get some sleep. You have to be well rested for your negotiations." _

"_Yes, mother," Francis taunted, then received a kick in the shins, "Good night my beautiful wife." _

* * *

_A few days later, it was King Henry's birthday. The King's birthday was always a grand affair. It was Mary's favorite celebration for singers, dancers, writers, actors, and musicians came from all over Europe for their opportunity to show their talent at French Court. They all dreamed of fame and success, which would only happen if you impressed the King or the Queen. Everyone was happy and even the poorer subjects were able to enjoy some of the festivities, improving the overall morale of the kingdom. The night before had been a grand feast thrown in the King's honor, musicians playing in the background, and laughter constantly roaring. Usually Francis was more reserved and cautious, scared of saying or doing something that could be used against him, but even his eyes were lit up in happiness and laughter. As the evening had progressed, he had started to come out of his shell more and more around the nobility and she saw that he was greatly rewarded for the risk. The nobility were completely enthralled with him. He had such a way about him that Mary could see the beginning of a great king. She gently caressed her slightly swollen stomach before joining the conversation._

_The next day, a great tournament was held in the King's honor. Knights from all over the kingdom had come and her friends were excited as could be. The King had been in such a good mood that he had even allowed Bash to participate much to the Queen's dismay. Francis and Bash spent the entire morning preparing for it that Mary had not been able to see her husband. Whenever she would try to see him, she could hear laughter through the door and decided to leave the brothers alone. There weren't many times that they were able to bond and now that they had the opportunity, who was she to take it away from them?_

_The morning went by quickly and before she knew it, she was sitting beside the King and the Queen waiting for the jousting to start. It was her favorite event and she was looking forward to seeing how skilled the French knights were. The summer heat had started a few days prior and they were silently suffering through it as they watched._

_Sir Gauthier was currently beating Sir Lapointe, but Mary's mind was elsewhere. Francis was up next and she was nervous. She had never seen him joust before as she was away at the convent for most of their teenage years. Mary had heard stories about his prowess, so she used those stories to cast away her doubts. Everything would be okay and Francis wouldn't appreciate it if she was going to mother him for the rest of their lives. Looking up, she saw that Sir Gauthier did indeed beat Sir Lapointe. The next match was between Francis and Sir Dupont._

_She felt her heart beat faster as she saw Francis approach her. Mary had never seen him in his armor before and she regretted that it had taken so long. He looked every little bit of a Dauphin. His head was held tall, his blue eyes serious, and the sunlight reflected off his golden hair. Francis looked older and more mature she noticed as his horse trotted towards her._

"_May I have my Queen's favor for the tournament?" Francis asked her and the whole audience went quiet to hear her reaction._

_Mary wanted to roll her eyes at the audience's reaction, but maintained her composure. She stood up and gave him a blue scarf, "Of course you can, Monseigneur. I love you."_

"_I know," he responded cheekily, aware that everyone could hear them, "I love you too."_

_He directed his horse to his end of the list, the field where the jousting occurred, and a squire handed him his helm. When his equipment was all put on, Francis looked to see if his opponent was ready. Sir Dupont was and so the squire handed Francis his lance. Once the announcers for both sides were finished and the crowds were sufficiently riled up for the match, Mary had to admit that she was excited now and the men took off. Francis managed to hit Sir Dupont in the shoulder, but not hard enough to unhorse or injure him much to the crowd's displeasure. _

_A fly was buzzing around her and she tried to wave it away. She could see that the heat was starting to get to the commoners standing in the sun. Mary's heart beat faster as she saw Francis turn around and started charging towards his opponent. The two horses were so fast that she could barely follow them with her eyes. One blink and she would miss something. It happened suddenly and it took her a full minute to realize what had happened. Sir Dupont's lance had hit Francis squarely in the chest, knocking him off his destrier. _

_Mary ran as fast as she could to Francis. The faces all around her were a blur and she wanted to curse the people in the crowd. They were in the way making it hard for her to navigate to where Francis had fallen and were making her feel claustrophobic. Sir Dupont was off his horse and at Francis' side, a look of concern on his face. The last thing she remembered was reaching Francis and screaming. _

Mary turned back towards Francis and felt her heart drop. When Francis had fallen, he had hit his head so hard that it caused bleeding within his brain. Nostradamus had not been able to diagnose it on time and Francis' brain had become swollen, causing too much pressure in his head. When a new and highly recommended physician came to court, he told them that Francis would never wake up. If he by some miracle did, he would not be the same man that had been previously.

The rest of the day had King Henry, Queen Catherine, Mary, and Francis' brothers debating what they should do with Francis. Should they continue to give him elixirs and potions, or should they let him slowly fade away into nothing? The physician urged them to decide quickly, because without intervention, Francis would die. With the knowledge that Francis would either never wake up and that his quality of life couldn't be guaranteed even if he did wake up, they came to the difficult decision to let him go.

It was the most agonizing decision they had ever had to make as rulers, as parents, as a wife, and as a brother. To help him deal with his grief, King Henry sentenced Nostradamus and Sir Dupont to death for killing the heir to the French throne. A life for a life was his reasoning behind the orders and no one questioned him. Later when questioned as to why Queen Catherine had not tried to interfere with the ruling, she admitted that Nostradamus should have realized how serious Francis' injury was. Queen Catherine was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that it was Nostradamus, and not Mary, that had a hand in Francis' impending death.

Mary had periods where she was completely numb and then periods where she was inconsolable. It was so easy to believe that Francis was simply asleep and that he would wake up at anytime. When she fell asleep at his bedside, she would frequently wake up forgetting the events of the past few days. Mary would try to wake him up and crumbled when the reality of her situation dawned on her. Her most constant companion these days was guilt. She knew what it had meant when she agreed to marry Francis, yet she hadn't understood it at the time. How could you understand when you haven't lived through it yet?

Everything that had been important to her seemed so insignificant these days. Her friends begged and pleaded for her to eat, sleep, or even bathe, but Mary didn't respond. Why should she if Francis wasn't going to be there for her when she woke up? What was the point of it all? Why shouldn't she punish herself for what she allowed to happen to Francis? It wasn't until the most unexpected person visited her and Francis that Mary decided it was time to change.

"_I expected so much more from you," a voice said suddenly from the doorway. _

_Mary didn't bother responding. She just hoped that the person would finish talking so that she could resume her solitude with Francis. _

_The voice sighed and tried a different approach, __"Mary, go take a bath and go to sleep."_

_"I'm fine," she automatically responded._

_It wasn't until the person sat down on the other side of Francis did Mary realize that Queen Catherine was sitting across from her, "Mary, go take care of yourself. I will send for you if anything changes."_

_"Once I leave, you'll forbid me from returning," Mary argued, "I can't leave him, not when I did this to him!"_

_"I am surprised at you. Did you hold the lance that dealt the blow to my son? Nostradamus was a fool and deserved the death Henry ordered," she told her angrily, "You did not kill my son. Sir Dupont and Nostradamus did. You are pregnant with my grandchild. What do you think Francis would say or do if he found out that you weren't taking care of yourself and the baby? Francis will not be here much longer, thanks to those fools, but you carry the last piece of him."_

_It took Mary a few minutes for her mind to register what Queen Catherine had confided in her. Her mind was so exhausted that she could do nothing else but get up. When she reached the door, she looked back at Francis trying to memorize every last detail. Finally, she looked at Queen Catherine and caught her gaze. In that moment, they set aside their differences for Francis and their child's sake. With a small nod, Mary followed Queen Catherine's advice. She couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to consider her child. After she had taken her bath and had a bite to eat, she made a promise to herself and Francis. She would be strong for their child. _

Mary had made her choice and now she had to see it through until the end. Staying with him might have been selfish, but it was also the most difficult thing she had to do. Before her conversation with Queen Catherine, she would have stumbled. She grabbed Francis' hand and gave it a squeeze. Although his life was fading slowly from his body until he took his last breath, he would forever live on in their son. Mary would be strong for them. She would raise her son James with stories of his incredible, strong, loving, and fearless father. With one last kiss on Francis' forehead, she retreated to her room so that she could have a good night's rest for their son.

**Dedicated to someone that has become very dear to me in the past six weeks. I hope that your passing is painless. You have opened my eyes to what living with no regrets really means and I am grateful that I got to know you even if it was only for a short time. **

**Thank you everyone for reading.**


End file.
